


Return To Farhampton

by klutzy_girl



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the season premiere, but some speculation. Ted takes her back to Farhampton a year later to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Farhampton

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own How I Met Your Mother and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Ted’s brought her back to Farhampton for a reason she doesn’t know yet – He’s going to propose. He loves her and wants to be linked together for the rest of their lives, have children named Luke and Leia (he’s thrilled she’s in agreement about that because he can’t imagine them being named anything else now), and go on road trips whenever they can to visit historical sights.

This weekend is hopefully going to go better than the last weekend they spent here (although Barney and Robin are really happy now, despite their initial fears) and he can’t wait to see her reaction. He loves this woman so much he can’t bear it sometimes.

She has a feeling about where this weekend is going and she’s so excited. She loves him. Plus, Farhampton means something to both of them. And Ted’s been so jittery on the way up that he didn’t talk as much as he usually does. She’s not nervous – Why wouldn’t she want to spend the rest of her life with this man? She’s excited about having children with him, too. She can’t wait to meet Leia and Luke; whenever they eventually get here (she’s thrilled he’s in agreement about the names because she can’t imagine her future children being named something else).

It happens later that night – He takes her to the train station where they met and then makes several stops before heading back to the hotel. 

She’s looking for something in the drawers when Ted says her name. She turns around and gasps because he’s down on one knee and holding out a ring. “Oh my God!” She’s been expecting this, but she’s still shocked.

“You make me so happy and I love you. Will you marry me?” Ted questions.

Too stunned to give a proper answer, she nods, and Ted smiles as he slides the ring onto her finger. “I love you too, Ted.” And now she’s crying.

So is he. “You are so beautiful. I’m glad I met you at that train station because my life hasn’t been the same since.”

“It’s the same for me. I cannot wait to be Mrs. Mosby.” She absolutely loathes her last name and his is ten times better. Plus, he’s her soul mate, the one she’s spent years looking for. She can’t wait to celebrate their engagement.

Ted grins at her. “That sounds really good. You ready to go to dinner or do you want to celebrate first?”

She scoffs. “Are you kidding me? Let’s celebrate, go eat dinner, and then bring dessert back with us.”

“I like your idea, Mrs. Mosby.”

She giggles. “You’re going to keep calling me that, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” She admires the ring on her finger and thinks about calling her parents to tell them before discarding that thought. She’ll tell them later, once she and Ted are done making love. 

This is one of the happiest days of their lives. And they will end up bringing Leia and Luke with them to Farhampton to celebrate their anniversaries. Fortunately for them, both kids end up (somewhat) enjoying it. And the others join them too, when they can.

Barney and Robin’s wedding set them on this path and changed the course of their lives forever. She and Ted will always be grateful to them.

They’ve both finally found their One.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope we learn The Mother's name soon because it's really hard to write something without one. Love her, though! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
